dogkids_wiki_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Water and Lightning
When Dogkid comes back with Gurē injured, she attracts two more lightning dragons after him! But when Skua's parents come into the wormhole after getting worried about her, the lightning dragons don't seem to like them. The SeaWings have to get back home, and out of these dragons way before Pyrrhia and Condilion break out into an unwanted war... Story The episode starts out with scenes from the last few episodes, then fades into the present. "You what‽" Tails exclaimed. "I'm sorry!" Skua said, putting her head under her wings. "I just didn't expect my sister to be chasing a lightning dragon and not having time to meet me..." "Well," Tails sighed, putting his hands up in defeat, "I'm sorry! The wormhole is closed, and it'll take another day or so to reopen it." "Why were you closing them anyways?" Skua asked. "I needed to open up another wormhole to another place for another dragon," Tails simply said. "Well, looks like because of you she'll have to wait here longer. Luckily, she seems to be comfortable being here, so I'm sure she won't mind me reopening the Pyrrhia wormhole and having to wait longer." "That sounded like sarcasm," Skua said, her tail lightly thumping the lab floor. "It wasn't-" "Hey!" A voice cut off Tails, making him jump. "Mom! Dad! How-" Skua said, shocked. "We were worried about you!" Wave said, folding a wing over her daughter. "Just as the tunnel shut, we made it." "It's time to go home, sweetie." Fulmar said a little more sternly than Wave. "We don't have time to lollygag, and you didn't keep our promise." "I'm sorry, dad..." Skua apologized. "But Petrel was busy when I arrived, and she still is. I didn't get time to meet her." "What is this, Tails Airlines?" Tails muttered. "I'm just going to close the Elmore wormhole and open up the Pyrrhia one at the same time. Then I can open up the Skylands wormhole in place of the Elmore one." There was a crash at the front of the HQ. "Is Petrel back?" Fulmar said, turning to the source. "Since it'll be a while before you three can go home, I suggest not getting in the lightning dragons' way." Tails said tiredly. "All I wanted to do was finish my invisible cloak..." "Mom, dad, stay with Tails in the lab, I'll go see if Petrel is back. Then we can finally have a family reuniting!" Skua said energetically. She hugged her parents one more time before leaving. "Don't look at me if the lightning dragons ruin your reuniting..." Tails mumbles from his desk, falling asleep. At the lobby, Dogkid was there, and with an injured Gurē. "Two more lightning dragons are here with Raiden?" Keroro groaned, spotting two bigger dragons outside the lobby beside Raiden. "How shocking!" Sonic joked, but instantly realized this was the last time anyone would want to make a pun. Dogkid burst out of the lobby, facing the three mighty lightning dragons. "If you want to hurt our friend," she said, turning into a SkyWing, "Then you'll have to go through us!" Skua gasped at her sister's sudden change to a SkyWing. It was weird seeing her sister as a bright red SkyWing. Spyro, Cynder, Twilight Sparkle, and Keroro all burst out also, fighting the three dragons. Suddenly, all the agents in the lobby can smell seafood and sea salt, then all turn to the source. It was Skua and Dogkid's parents, Fulmar and Wave. "Since when did they get here?" Sonic asked, recognizing Fulmar but not Wave. "Mom! Dad!" Skua urgently said. "You gotta leave. The lightning dragons might not like you and may see you as an-" Suddenly, all the agents felt a shock and jumped up at the same time, yelping and screaming. It was pandemonium. Skua looked behind her, seeing her sister's face burnt up. "Noo!!!" she screamed, but her parents pulled her back. All the screaming seemed to be coming from everywhere at once, every single agent running in circles, tripping over each other, going insane. "Tails!" Blu screeched. He flew above all the agents in the lobby, and into the Lab. "We need your help!" "What...?" Tails groaned, awaking. "Your invisible cloak!" Blu suddenly said, seeing the finished product. "Enough... I'm...urgh..." "Dogkid is down!" That's all it took to get Tails up. He grabbed the cloak and flew into the lobby. Wave and Fulmar burst into the Lab, passing by a flying Tails. Category:Season 3 episodes